Comic:Ein langer Weg
Ein langer Weg ist der 2. Sammelband der Comic-Reihe und enthält die Hefte 7 bis 12. Der Band erschien am 29. Mai 2006. Dieser Band spielt nach den Ereignissen von Band 1: Gute alte Zeit. Nachdem Tod von Shane, ziehen Rick und der Rest der Camp-Überlebenden von Atlanta weg und durchstreifen ein verfeindetes Gebiet, um ein sicheres Zuhause zu finden. Die Gruppe nimmt neue Mitglieder auf und verliert dabei ältere Mitglieder während sie versuchen den kalten und harten Winter zu überstehen. Die Gruppe kann jedoch auf einer kleinen Farm Schutz finden, wo sie allerdings feststellen müssen, dass Hershel Greene, der Besitzer der Farm, und dessen Familie ein dunkles Geheimnis versteckt halten. Handlung Heft 7 Lori erinnert sich am Grab von Shane, wie sie in Atlanta angekommen waren. An dem Tag hat sie Shane getröstet. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar, dass er sie bis dorthin gebracht hat, was er ausnutzte um mit ihr zu schlafen. In der Gegenwart spuckt sie auf sein Grab voller Abscheu. Rick möchte weiterhin von der Stadt fort und erhält die Unterstützung der restlichen Gruppe. Dale nimmt ihn beiseite und erklärt ihm, dass Weihnachten ist. Rick fordert ihn auf diese Information für sich zu behalten um keine falschen Hoffnungen bei den Kindern zu wecken. Die Gruppe bereitet sich für die Abreise vor und fährt anschließend los. Unterwegs müssen sie einige Fahrzeuge beiseite räumen. Hierbei treffen sie auf Tyreese und seine Tochter Julie mit ihrem Freund Chris. Rick und Tyreese treffen auf zwei Untote, welche sie jeweils mit ihren Waffen töten. Rick tötet mit seinem Beil, während Tyreese einen Hammer als Waffe verwendet. Die beiden Anführer freunden sich an und setzen die Reise gemeinsam fort. Rick freut sich, dass die Gruppe auf Tyreese und dessen Gruppe gestoßen sind, da Tyreese durch seinem muskulösen Körperbau ziemlich nützlich ist. Carol und Tyreese werfen sich verführerische Blicke zu. Am Abend unterhält sich die Gruppe bei einem Lagerfeuer. Tyreese merkt an, dass die Gruppe viel zu essen hat, worauf Rick erklärt, dass sich Glenn darum gekümmert hat. Glenn sagt, dass er nur seinen Job getan hat und Carol teilt ihm mit, dass die Gruppe ohne ihn deutlich schlechter dran wäre. Carol und Tyreese halten zusammen Hände, worauf Glenn neidisch zu Boden schaut. Während Rick darüber redet, wie er Lori und Carl gefunden hat, entfernt sich Lori von der Gruppe. Rick geht ihr nach, wobei sie ihm gesteht, dass sie schwanger ist. Heft 8 Lori erklärt Rick auf seine Nachfragen, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist wie lange sie schon schwanger ist, nur dass sie mit Sicherheit weiß, dass sie es ist. Er will von ihr wissen was sie jetzt tun sollen. Sie weiß es jedoch nicht. Sie geht zurück zur Gruppe und klärt sie über ihren Zustand auf. Die Gruppe ist überrascht und weiß nicht so recht was sie sagen sollen. Rick erklärt, dass dies ein freudiges Ereignis ist. Nachdem alle in den Wohnwagen zum Schlafen geschickt wurden, bleibt Dale zurück und spricht mit Rick über die mögliche Vaterschaft von Shane. Für Rick ist dies jedoch zu viel. Er verlangt, dass Dale dieses Thema für sich behält, da er daran sonst zerbrechen würde. Auf ihrer Reise am nächsten Tag kommen sie an einem abgebrannten Farmhaus vorbei. Als sie einen Stopp machen um Benzin von einem Auto abzusaugen, wird Dale von einem Zombie überrascht, der nahezu reglos am Boden liegt. Die Gruppe erkennt, dass Kälte die Bewegungsfähigkeit von Untoten stark einschränkt. Ihre Vorräte gehen zur Neige, als sie eine kleine Stadt, Wiltshire Estates, bemerken. Die hohen Mauern geben ihnen ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Die Straßen und Wege liegen verlassen vor ihnen. Sie beschließen, dass sie hier Zuflucht suchen wollen. Sie durchsuchen eines der Gebäude. Dort finden sie einige wenige Zombies, jedoch viel Nahrung. Die Nacht verbringen sie im Obergeschoss des Hauses. Donna hat einige Decken gefunden und verteilt diese an die Bewohner. Dabei ertappt sie Dale und Andrea wie sie miteinander schlafen. Obwohl sie die Beziehung nicht gut heißt, freut sie sich doch für die beiden. Draußen vor den Toren der Stadt fällt etwas Schnee von einem Schild auf dem eine Warnung vor den Untoten in den Häusern geschrieben steht. Heft 9 Am nächsten Morgen unterhalten sich Rick und Lori darüber, wie die Welt sich verändert hat, wobei sich Lori Sorgen um ihr ungeborenes Kind und Carl macht, da diese niemals eine Zukunft finden können. Tyreese hat bei Carol geschlafen und die beiden sind sich näher gekommen. Auch Donna und Allen bleiben zunächst etwas liegen. Sie unterhalten sich über die Beziehung zwischen Dale und Andrea und Allen fragt seine Frau anschließend nach Sex. Donna antwortet nur, dass ihre beiden Söhne, welche gerade erst aufgestanden sind, seine Frage beantwortet haben. Die Gruppe versammelt sich und Rick teilt sie in Teams ein, da sie die Häuser in der Gegend erkunden wollen. Chris und Julie bleiben bei den Kindern zurück, damit sie auf diese aufpassen. Nachdem alle wissen, was sie tun sollen, gehen sie hinaus. Dort beschließt Rick zum Wohnwagen zurück zu gehen um einige Waffen zu holen. Am Auto bemerkt er dann das Schild, das vor der untoten Bevölkerung des kleinen Ortes warnt. Voller Panik läuft er zurück. Doch es ist bereits zu spät. Donna wird in einem unachtsamen Augenblick von einem Untoten gepackt und am Auge gebissen. Allen ist überfordert von der Situation. Tyreese hält ihn fest, damit er nicht zu den Zombies läuft und gebissen wird. In seiner Verzweiflung gibt er einen Schuss aus seiner Pistole ab. Zahlreiche Untote hören den Lärm und werden aktiv. Schnell füllen sich die Wege mit den wandelnden Leichen. Die Gruppe beschließt zu fliehen. Sie rennen zu dem Haus in dem die Kinder sind. Tyreese ertappt dabei Julie und Chris wie sie sich gegenseitig ausziehen. Tyreese ist wütend, doch im Moment zählen andere Dinge. Sie gehen zum Fenster und sehen, dass der ganze Platz voller Untoter ist. Dale kommt mit dem Wohnwagen durch die Zombies gefahren. Sie springen auf das Dach und entkommen aus der Stadt. Im Wohnwagen bemerken Allens Kinder, dass ihre Mutter fehlt. Allen beginnt zu weinen. Die Gruppe durchsucht erfolglos einen Laden. Schließlich erklärt sich Rick bereit jagen zu gehen. Carl will unbedingt dabei sein. Also gehen er, Rick und Tyreese in den Wald auf die Jagd. Hier kommt es zu einem Schuss, der Carl trifft. Der Schütze, Otis, gibt sich zu erkennen. Rick rastet aus und drückt seine Waffe an den Schädel des Angreifers. Er brüllt ihn an und droht ihm, dass er ihn töten wird. Heft 10 Tyreese fordert, dass Rick den Mann nicht tötet, denn sein Sohn ist immer noch am Leben. Sie überlegen, was sie tun können, als Otis seine Hilfe anbietet. Er berichtet von jemanden auf einer Farm, der Rick helfen könnte. Tyreese wird mit einer Wegbeschreibung zurückgeschickt um die anderen an diesen Ort hinzuführen, während Otis und Rick eine Abkürzung nehmen. Rick trägt dabei seinen verletzten Sohn in seinen Armen. An der Farm angekommen, erklärt Otis in kurzen Worten, was passiert ist. Sofort ist Hershel Greene bereit zu helfen und beginnt mit der Operation am Jungen. Als Rick das Haus verlässt, kommt gerade der Wohnwagen mit seinen Freunden an. Lori fällt ihrem Mann in die Arme. Er erklärt ihr, dass er Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des Fremden hat. Später stellt Hershel seine Familie vor und erklärt, dass Otis mit seiner Freundin Patricia zwischenzeitlich unterkommen. Lacey führt alle herum. Allen will sich und seine Jungs abkapseln, doch Andrea fordert ihn jedoch auf auch an seine Kinder zu denken, sodass diese wenigstens bei den anderen sein können. Am Krankenbett von Carl gesteht Rick, dass er wünschte, dass sein Junge all die schlimme Zeit verschlafen würde. Lori ist entsetzt, da sie denkt er wünscht ihm ein Koma. Er erklärt ihr jedoch, was er meint, womit er sie beruhigt. Draußen spricht Tyreese zu Otis. Für ihn war es ein Unfall über den sich der neue Freund nicht zu sehr verrückt machen sollte. Hier erfährt Otis, dass Atlanta gefallen ist. Er hatte vor mit seiner Freundin im Sommer nach Atlanta hinzufahren. Andrea versucht in einem Gespräch erneut Allen zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht dem Selbstmitleid hingeben darf - seiner Kinder zu liebe, doch er blockt ab. Carl erwacht schließlich. Seine einzige Sorge gilt seinem Hut und dass ihn niemand gestohlen hat. Sophia hat sich große Sorgen um Carl gemacht, sodass die Erwachsenen beschließen die beiden Kinder eine Zeit lang allein zu lassen. Das Mädchen drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe, worüber sich Carl sehr ekelt. Im Garten spricht Dale mit Lori. Er erklärt ihr, dass er von der Beziehung mit Shane weiß und fordert sie auf bei dem ungeborenen Kind Rick als Vater anzugeben. Nach dem reichlichen Abendessen setzt sich Maggie neben Glenn. Dieser erzählt ihr, dass er in dieser Apokalypse allein unterwegs ist, während alle um ihn herum jemanden haben. Sie gesteht ihm, dass auch sie allein ist. Beide verabreden sich zu etwas Sex, was Glenn zuerst schockt, worauf er sich jedoch gern einlässt. Tyreese spricht mit seiner Tochter. Er fordert energisch, dass die beiden Teenager sich zurückhalten, damit Julie nicht schwanger wird. Chris möchte ihre geplante Aktion schnell umsetzen, doch seine Freundin ist noch nicht bereit dafür. Am Gatter erzählt Hershel von seiner Farm. Zuerst war er Veterinär und hatte eine Praxis. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau gab er diese jedoch auf und kehrte zur Farm zurück. Er liebt die ehrliche Arbeit. Rick bittet um einen besseren Schlafplatz, z.B. im Haus, doch Hershel lehnt dies ab. Schließlich gesteht er, dass er Untote in der Scheune hält, was Rick schockiert. Heft 11 Die beiden Männer vertreten eine unterschiedliche Meinung zu den Untoten. Hershel vermutet eine Krankheit und dass sich die Untoten vielleicht schon im Heilungsprozess befinden. Rick sieht sie jedoch nur als Bedrohung. Die Männer geraten in Streit bis Hershel erklärt, dass sein Sohn einer der Untoten ist. Rick hat sofort Verständnis für die Position seines Gastgebers. Am Abend unterhalten sich Rick und Allen über dessen Zustand. Allen erzählt, dass er über Donna nachdenken muss, während Glenn sich heimlich mit Maggie trifft. Am nächsten Tag entschuldigt sich Rick bei Hershel für den Streit am gestrigen Tag und bietet anschließend ein Schießtraining an und lädt Hershels Familie dazu ein. Andrea sucht erneut das Gespräch mit Allen, doch wieder weist er sie ab. Beim Schießtraining kommt plötzlich Hershel dazu und fordert sie auf einen anderen Ort zu wählen, da ihre Kugeln in eine Nachbarfarm einschlagen könnten. Ein Untoter erscheint. Rick und Hershel fangen den Zombie ein. Mit einer professionellen Routine bringt Hershel den Zombie zur Scheune. Dort sollen seine Kinder den Eingang frei machen, indem sie die Untoten weglocken. Es läuft jedoch etwas schief. Die Untoten sehen den Weg hinaus zu den Menschen und greifen an. Arnold und Lacey eilen ihrem Vater zu Hilfe, doch sie werden gebissen. Schließlich erkennt Hershel was die Zombies wirklich sind und erschießt ebenfalls einige Untote. Darunter seine verwandelten Söhne und seine Tochter. Als er sich die Waffe an die Schläfe setzt, schlägt sie ihm Rick aus der Hand. Nachdem die verstorbenen Greenes beerdigt wurden, gesteht Hershel, dass Rick Recht hatte mit den Untoten. Rick überlässt allen, die an den Schießübungen teilgenommen haben, ihre Waffen. Chris und Julie erklären sich bereit sie ihrem Vater zu überlassen, doch dieser gestattet es ebenfalls. Chris freut sich und erklärt Julie, dass sie ihren Plan somit leichter umsetzen können. Die beiden küssen sich. Heft 12 Am nächsten Morgen wird Rick durch seine Frau geweckt, die wegen ihrer Schwangerschaftsübelkeit hinausrennt. Hershel erwischt Maggie und Glenn zusammen im Zimmer. Maggie erklärt, dass sie noch nie allein geschlafen hat und nach dem Tod von Lacey nun jemanden an ihrer Seite brauchte. Allen und Rick misten die Scheune aus. Dabei erklärt Allen, dass er sich künftig zusammenreißen will für seine Kinder. Rick fasst Mut und will Hershel überzeugen sie im Haus schlafen zu lassen, da ein Heuboden nichts für seine Familie und Freunde ist. Hershel jedoch fordert, dass die Gruppe bald weiterzieht, nachdem Carl genesen ist. Er hat Angst, dass die Vorräte nicht für alle reichen und will so kurz nach dem Tod seiner Kinder niemanden in ihre Zimmer lassen. Als Rick hiervon seiner Frau erzählt, will diese Hershel zur Rede stellen. Dieser rastet aus und erhebt die Hand gegen sie. Rick geht dazwischen. Die Lage eskaliert, woraufhin Hershel seine Pistole zieht und ihre sofortige Abreise fordert. Rick gibt nach und die Gruppe zieht weiter. Glenn bleibt jedoch bei Maggie zurück. Otis sucht das Gespräch mit Hershel. Dieser sitzt an einer Wand zusammengekauert und ist erschrocken darüber, dass er eben beinahe einen Menschen getötet und seinen Verstand verloren hätte. Auf der Straße hat die Gruppe wieder Hunger. Sie haben kaum noch Vorräte und müssen von kleinen Nagetieren leben. Geschäfte, die sie aufsuchen, sind geplündert oder zerstört. Schließlich schwärmen sie aus. Nach kurzer Zeit rufen Dale und Andrea die Gruppe zu sich. Sie zeigen Rick ein Gefängnis, das allerdings von einigen Zombies bewohnt wird, jedoch findet Rick das Gefängnis perfekt und plant schon, dieses als zukünftiges Zuhause zu übernehmen. Charaktere *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Dale *Allen *Donna *Ben *Billy *Carol *Sophia *Tyreese *Julie *Chris *Otis *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Lacey Greene *Arnold Greene *Billy Greene *Rachel Greene *Susie Greene *Patricia *Shawn Greene Todesfälle *Donna *Arnold Greene *Lacey Greene *Shawn Greene Besonderheiten * Lori realisiert, dass sie ein Baby erwartet * Allen verliert seine Frau Donna und Ben & Billy ihre Mutter * Carl wird von Otis angeschossen * Hershel Greene besitzt eine Scheune mit Zombies und ist sich sicher, dass diese nur krank sind * Rick und die anderen werden von Hershel verbannt und anschließend entdecken sie ein Gefängnis Trivia * Das sind die ersten Hefte, die von Charlie Adlard gefertigt wurden Kategorie:Comic